


learning to love

by rophneisgay



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, I Love You All, I Made Myself Cry, One of My Favorites, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rophneisgay/pseuds/rophneisgay
Summary: Daphne re-lives past trauma and Rose helps her go through it
Relationships: Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil
Kudos: 8





	1. the truth about him

**Author's Note:**

> **Contains rape description and self-harm scenario**  
> DON'T WORRY!!! IT HAS A HAPPY ENDING!!!:)  
> I love you all!!!<3

Daphne isn't likely to leave a party early. This time she has to. She was at an after party for a movie premiere with Rose, who was surprisingly having a good time since she regularly dislikes large crowds. They sat at a small round table. The stools they were sitting in were tall and actually really comfortable. 

It was late in New York, Around 10:00. The party had just begun, the night was still young. Daphne sat at the table socializing with the people sitting around her. Rose was also tuning to the interesting conversation with Daphne's co-workers. The reason why Rose was at the premier and after party was because she was the costume designer for the movie Daphne was in. 

Daphne turned her head a little to the side. She wasn't expecting to see what she had seen. She saw the man that had ruined her life.

"Rose, we need to go... like, now." Daphne said, almost as if her voice was frantic. Rose looked at Daphne with a frown. 

"What's wrong, Daph?" Rose asked. Daphne was trying so hard to not look at the man who was standing less than 30 feet away from her. 

"I'll explain when we get into the car, but we need to leave. I know the party's just started but... We just need to go. Daphne began to panic. Rose was totally confused.

"Daphne, you're scaring me..." She said, her frown growing bigger. 

"C'mon." Daphne grasped Rose's hand firmly and literally dragged her out of the venue. They walked to the limo that would be taking Rose and Daphne to Daphne's house. They got into the car. 

It was silent.

"Daphne? What's going on?" Rose asked softly. Daphne sighed.

"Well, um... I-I was raped about a year ago and the man that did it was at the venue... I don't know how he got into the place. The venue is so secure... " Daphne said, the tears stinging her eyes.

Rose gasped slightly. She was not expecting that- that sudden news to come out of her lover's mouth. 

"Daphne..." She managed to say after a long pause. Rose grasped Daphne's hand tightly. "Who did this to you, my love?" 

"Claude Becker..." Daphne said coldly, hatred was audible in her voice. Rose looked shocked. 

"But- no... he couldn't have! He was in prison, right?" Rose sputtered, she was still very confused. Daphne wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head. 

"No, no he wasn't. He raped me the night we were framing him. When I went to his house." She said. "I took the picture of the diamonds, then I walked back into room he was in. I had handcuffed him beforehand to the bed so he couldn't see what I was up to. He thought that we'd have sex. I told him there was a change of plans and I had to go. I un-handcuffed him from the bed then grabbed my stuff to change in the bathroom since I was only wearing a nighty that was way too skimpy. I went into the bathroom and closed the door. Silly old me forgot to lock the door and sure enough, as I was changing..." Daphne exhaled, her breath being really shaky. "He opened the door and grabbed me. He picked me up and carried me to his bed. I was kicking him and trying to get away, but he pinned me down on the bed. He said if I screamed he would kill me. He had a knife in his bedside table. He pulled it out and taunted me. I was so scared, Rose... I had no idea if I was going to live. He handcuffed ME to the bed this time. I couldn't move. He then... just... raped me. I was terrified, Rose. He finally un-handcuffed me from the bed. I did not care that I was half naked. I ran out of that house at the right chance, covering myself with my clothes. I ran to my car so fast I didn't even look behind me." 

Rose had tears in her eyes. She had no idea this had happened to the beautiful actress. It was too much to take in.

"Oh my god..." Rose started. She moved herself closer to her lover and pulled Daphne's head onto her lap. "I'm so so sorry Daph... I promise you that will never EVER happened again as long as I'm around." Daphne cried softly as Rose rubbed her back and played with her hair. She then sat up, wiping more tears off her face. She looked at Rose and nodded. 

Rose wiped the tears off her face, then wiped away the tears off Daphne's face. 

"It's going to be okay, my love. He is locked up now and won't hurt you anymore..." She kissed Daphne's head softly then her cheek, tasting the saltiness on her flushed, but still beautiful face. "I love you, Daphne." Rose murmured, their foreheads touching. 

"I love you too, Rosie." Daphne managed a small smile. 


	2. blood on the marble floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne gets upset and decides to take it out on herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER & MENTIONS OF SUICIDE**  
> (I <3 u all)

The next night, Daphne was alone in her house. Rose was at work like always. She'd be with Daphne, of course, if she didn't have to work. 

Daphne felt really depressed. After talking to Rose about being sexually assaulted, she had been re-living the scares memory over and over. She's felt depressed before but not like this. This time it was different. 

She was thinking about the bad shit that happened in her life. The memories of her mom taking her own life were flooding into her mind and the thoughts she thinks about her body were slowly creeping into her head.

Oh... Rose would be so upset if she found out what Daphne was about to do. 

Daphne stood up and walked slowly upstairs, her feet almost dragging on every single step. 

Once she made it upstairs, she walked into her room and cried. She was so sick and tired of people thinking that she's a brainless airhead. She was sick and tired of hating herself and she was so sick and tired of guys thinking they can take advantage of her

After crying for a solid fifteen minutes, Daphne couldn't take it anymore. She got up and looked for something... something sharp...

She thought for a second. She knew she didn't have any razor blades in her house.

 _Rose might have left some safety pins in the living room._ She thought.

Daphne walked downstairs again, in search of a safety pin. She looked in the bag next to where Rose sits to sew then she's over. Rose had left one of her sewing bags at Daphne's house.

Daphne was literally having a panic attack. She was throwing all the stuff in the bag onto the floor, in panic, searching for at least one safety pin. 

Finally, she founded what she needed.

She went back upstairs. She went into her bathroom and did not hesitate.

She placed the tip of the pin onto her forearm and slid it slowly across, making a fine cut. The blood dipped onto the marble floor.

Daphne was crying harder then before. The tears that landed in her mouth were salty. Almost as if they were bitter. 

What Daphne didn't really think through was that Rose would be at her house in less than twenty minutes.

She grabbed a roll of toilet paper and took a wad off of it. She dabbed the toilet paper onto the fresh cuts she had made. 

After fifteen minutes went by, Daphne could could hear the sound of the front door unlocking. She heard Rose walk in and set down her keys and bags. 

"Shit!" Daphne exclaimed quietly, running into her room to change and cover up what she had done.

"Daphne?" Rose called. 

Daphne still looked like a mess. She had somewhat fixed her messy hair but her make-up was still smudged around her eyes.

Rose was going to notice something was wrong, whether Daphne liked or not.

She walked down the stairs. She saw Rose curled up on the sofa, eating goldfish.

"Hey, love!" Rose said smiling and got up and walked over to hug Daphne. 

"Hi." Daphne said softly. Before Rose could hug her, She noticed that OBVIOUSLY something was wrong.

"What's wrong, my love?" Daphne looked down. 

"Oh, um... I... I just had a bad day. That's all." She said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Rose asked, her voice gentle. Daphne nodded. 

"Yeah..." 


	3. even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose comforts Daphne in a time of need and talks to her about how loved she is.

Rose was concerned for Daphne. Daphne had been crying a lot ever since she re-lived that awful memory. 

"What's wrong, my love?" Rose asked softly. She and Daphne were sitting on the couch in the living room. Rose already knew most of what was going on but she didn't know what Daphne had done to herself. 

"Well, I was just thinking about all the bad in my life... like what happened the other night and- and my struggle to love myself..." Daphne said looking down and fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. She REALLY didn't want to tell Rose about her cutting herself, but if she didn't tell her, then she'd just find out anyway sooner or later. She looked at Rose, tears welling up in her eyes again. She needed to say something. She bit her lip, the tears streaming down her face. 

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Rose said grasping Daphne's hand with both of her own. Daphne didn't reply. "Daphne?!" Rose said more urgently. Daphne looked down and buried her face in her hands. 

"I'm sorry!" She cried. 

"Hey... shh... sorry for what, love?" Rose said gently, pulling Daphne up from the slouching position the she was in and then making eye contact.

"When you were at work today..." She sniffed. "I was feeling really depressed so I found one of your sewing bags, realizing I don't own any razor blades and I grabbed a safety pin then went to town, I guess." Daphne said, another set of tears pouring down her face. 

"Wait- you...you hurt yourself?" Rose looked at Daphne, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it...

Daphne nodded. She rolled up her sleeve to show the cuts on her forearm. 

"I'm so sorry..." Rose pulled her lover's head onto her lap and stroked her hair calmly. 

"It's alright, my love. You will be okay. I promise you." Rose said, still, her voice was calm.

Rose was holding back tears but her kept them secret as they finally flowed down her face. She didn't want Daphne to see her break down.

\--

After Daphne had calmed down (and Rose), Daphne looked at Rose. 

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"Don't be sorry, darling." Rose said softly. Daphne hugged Rose from the side tightly with a small kiss on her cheek. 

"Thank you from being there for me, Rosie." She said, squeezing Rose's shoulders slightly.

"Your welcome, my love." Rose kissed Daphne's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing more chapters to this work but I am VERY busy with school so it may be a while.   
> I hope you understand!:)  
> -Rophneisgay


End file.
